rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ares Family
This page is about House Ares, the family created by Hobie Wan. For the unrelated Necrolord of Immortues with the same name, see Ares Intempium. The Ares Family, more commonly known as House Ares is a Kandarin-based family known for their crafting, magical prowess, and Invention expertise. As well as their general scholarly aptitude. Predominantly the House is currently human with Elven heritage. History The First Ares The exact origins of the Ares family are unknown up until the later Second Age, when the first known Ares began to make a name for himself in the Kharidian-Zarosian War. He was an expert battlemage and one of the few humans who had the respect to earn a higher rank in the Zarosian Empire. Septimus Ares was his name, and little is known other than these details. It is mostly theorized through a tablet written by the Mahjarrat Varshi that described some of his exploits after the war. The tablet has the following information on Septimus: “... and of course my prize battlemage, Septimus Ares, whom I met towards the tail-end of the Kharidian war. He is one of the most accomplished humans I have ever had the fortune to meet. He excels at magic that even some of the vampyres struggle with. I remember how we met, one of the Menaphite Mahjarrat stood over me with his dagger stuck in my chest. He had been preparing to strike me down with a large spike of ice, when Septimus struck him down by filling him full of solid blood projectiles from behind. He healed me and dragged me away from the fighting. I mourn his death terribly, but not so much as Kivara.” Kivara’s identity is unknown at this time, but from what is known of Septimus’ son it is possible they were a female Mahjarrat whom Septimus had a relationship of sorts with. For Septimus’ son, Raxxus, was a powerful spellsword, who came to serve alongside Varshi like his father did. Evidence of Raxxus Ares’ personal life is as slim as his father’s, and his combat exploits even less so. This is because he served with Varshi during his time in the Senntisten secret police under Sliske. What he did for the secret police is not well-known, just that it was these operations which led to his eventual death at the hands of Icyene in Hallowvale. The only reason we know of this is again, by an official report from Varshi to Sliske. Uncovered from the Senntisten Dig Site by Malcolm Ares. Raxxus’ did not die without an heir, however, as his triplet sons became the most important Ares in the family’s history. It is evident that Raxxus fell for a werewolf woman, though no record of her name exists. All that is clear is that while Raxxus was possibly of Mahjarrat heritage, his children were half-breed werewolves who exhibited a surprising amount of magical talent for the race. The three children were named Lycaon, Tybalt, and Dexter. The Rule of Three Dexter Ares was the cunning, ruthless battlemage. He displayed skill beyond many of his peers and a deadly lust for knowledge. He was the firstborn of the three, and the only one who survived the Battle of Sansa. Tybalt was an alchemist and a skilled crossbowman. He often mixed poisons into his bolt-tips and would run special ops missions. He was killed almost immediately by magical artillery in the Battle of Sansa. Lycaon was a strong, brutal warrior who embraced his wolf side more than his brothers. He was rarely seen without his massive demonic blade. He died taking three Icyene and a lion with him in the Battle of Sansa. The three of them were barely a part of the Zarosian empire, however, as they entered the imperial military just years before Zamorak’s overthrow of the Empty Lord. During the overthrow they were confronted by a Chthonian who had them pinned down with his powerful magic, but another Chthonian by the name of Bartimaeus betrayed his own race to survive. He ran the Chthonian through with a crimson cutlass and left him to die, leading the Ares triplets out of Senntisten with the rest of Zamorak’s forces. This was beginning of the Cutlass Brigade, a small but strong strike force that was led by this traitor Chthonian and the three brothers. It was so named due to Bartimaeus’ new alias as the Crimson Cutlass, after his now signature blade. The Cutlass Brigade’s fall came about in a small Hallowvale village known as Sansa. It had been captured close to the beginning of the war, and was being used as a small forward camp for the Cutlass Brigade’s operations in Hallowvale. The village had been a gift from the Saradominists to offer the Cutlass Brigade better access to Zarosian encampments in Hallowvale. One fateful evening, however, Camp Sansa was attacked in the late evening by the Temple Knights while celebrating the last of the Zarosian encampments being destroyed. It is theorized but not confirmed that Saradomin wished for the cooperation between himself and this Zamorakian force to be erased from history. The only survivors at the end of the day were Bartimaeus and Dexter, standing in the ashes of the village. They went their own ways following this, Bartimaeus staying to fight in the God Wars a bit longer, and Dexter leaving to start a family out in the west. From here, Ares history split into three parts. The brothers all had children during their time in the God Wars, and they all went on to lead very different lives. The Aren Tybalt’s daughter, Titania, went on to become an adventurer of her own. She dodged wars and decided that if the world survived what was happening, it needed to be recorded. It is said that her records of the God Wars are some of the best written but they are lost to history. She would eventually marry an unknown member of the Aren family, and this branch of the Ares family disappeared into what is now known as the Aren. The Feral Lycaon’s descendants continued to fight for Zamorak in Hallowvale, unaware of how their father died. They began to disagree with the inhuman treatment of the people by the Zamorakian forces, and they eventually defected. They joined Rexotic Silversmith’s 64th Winged Cavalry Unit, eventually forsaking a god entirely and becoming a force trying to fight for the freedom of Hallowvale. The last member of the Feral lineage, Lysander Ares, died out and became a spiritual warrior in Rex’s army. The Ferals were known for their vicious behavior and ruthless combat tactics. The Cunning Dexter’s lineage is the only surviving line of Ares to this day. The main traits that are prevalent throughout this line of Ares is their, as the name suggests, cunning. They are frequently smart individuals who wish to push the limits of their knowledge and challenge the very nature of reality with their ideas. The Contract The mad mage Dexter went west after the Battle of Sansa and set up a laboratory. He began to run tests with his magic, seeing how far he could push himself and what his limits were. Once he found those, he began trying to find ways to bypass them. In addition, he began using his newfound power to raid God Wars camps with small armies of skeletons for knowledge. Eventually he came across a tome full of the names of demons in Zamorak’s military. He immediately recognized one, and called forth an old friend to help him in his quest for power. Bartimaeus was actually thrilled to be summoned away from the God Wars, having long since grown tired of fighting for a god he didn’t care about. He willingly accepted a contract with Dexter to serve him and any progeny of him. Dexter now continued his raids on the god camps for help, now accompanied by a powerful Chthonian. Construction of House Ares Dexter began to use his newfound power to attract similar beings who wished to escape the God Wars and search for power themselves. He and Bartimaeus created a huge manor south of Ardougne, nestled into the Galarpos mountains. It included a main house for living, as well as a massive keep for the amount of people they were attracting. Despite Dexter’s division from the God Wars, he still claimed to follow the ideals of Zamorak and hung banners of the god from his ramparts. This also marked the beginning of House Ares as a family, as Dexter now had many children of his own with a harem of wives. Meeting the Elves The location of Ares Manor led eventually to several encounters with elves who were crossing the Galarpos to trade with outside civilizations or trying to get home after being stuck on the other side of the mountains. Dexter found the elves’ anatomy to be fascinating, and began kidnapping elves that passed through to keep them as prisoners. He often would dissect or even cruelly vivisect them to try and understand why only some of them could sing crystal into existence. This began Dexter’s descent into becoming known as the mad mage. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter’s obsession with kidnapping and dissecting elves led to him even running campaigns to try and break into Tirannwn and steal crystal and elves for experiments. It is said that Dexter eventually cracked the code on crystal singing and learned how to alter his own body with magic to allow himself to do so like the elves did. However, his obsession did not stop there. Like all things in his life, the powerful dark wizard began pushing his limits. He began trying to sing crystals into living beings, a power that he did not know was beyond him. However, more information on these experiments are unknown, as Bartimaeus refused to let him continue this line of study. However, Bartimaeus believes that Dexter continued his work in another one of his laboratories that were hidden all over Kandarin. One such laboratory that Bartimaeus did know about was one focused solely on the old Mahjarrat ally of the Ares family, Varshi. Bartimaeus had known Varshi as well, and when the Mahjarrat came to Dexter seeking refuge from the God Wars, Dexter obliged. However, his obsession with experimentation got the better of him, and he betrayed Varshi. He put the Mahjarrat into an enchanted sleep to begin dissecting him while he was still technically alive. He created many horrific artifacts using the Mahjarrat’s blood, skin, and even bones. Varshi was always routinely healed with body and blood magic. He was kept alive but unconscious while parts of him were harvested repeatedly to satisfy Dexter’s thirst for knowledge. Many of the artifacts’ locations are unaccounted for, but there is one that has resurfaced recently. The Robes of Varshi were a set of clothing that were woven out of the Mahjarrat’s skin but layered over with cloth. They were a hateful, mad set of robes that would actively seek out members of the Ares family thanks to Dexter accidentally infusing it with his blood. When worn, the robes are a parasitic life form of their own that change the victim’s personality to that of a deranged psychotic killer. They feed on the souls of the dead, and therefore require constant death to be sustained. They were destroyed by Crast Ares in the Fifth Age after he was forced to suffer the effects of the robes. So much is known about the Varshi Experiments due to a recent expedition that saw the unearthing of many of Dexter Ares’ research notes. Dexter’s experiments went far beyond what is known in the current Ares records and files, but the specifics would not be known unless those laboratories are discovered. Dexter was very organized with his notes, keeping them near whatever experiment he was running. His dark nature towards elves, however, only continued as the God Wars drew to a close. The Elven Enslavement Towards the end of Dexter’s life, when Tirannwn suddenly became more open for him to enter, he began kidnapping masses of elves in earnest. He suddenly had a slave force made entirely of Elves, and more unwilling subjects for his experimentation. This was the beginning of a harsh inner turmoil within the Ares ranks. Half the family thought the sudden descent to slavery was despicable, while the others sided with Dexter and firmly believed that the Elves belonged to them as slaves. Reasoning was widespread, some stuck with keeping the elves for more perverse reasons, while others feared the power that Dexter held and didn’t dare disobey his commands for fear of being turned into the latest experiment. However, when the mad mage finally passed away from what many consider was foul play, there was suddenly for the first time in the budding House’s history an opening for someone to claim Lordship of the House. Bloody Ronnie, the Elf Slayer One member of the family stuck out more than others, Dexter’s eldest living daughter Veronica Ares. She was known for her silver tongue and surprisingly strong skill with the blade, but also for the sick thrill she claimed to get from ending the lives of House Ares’ Elven slaves. She was known to often kill slaves for the sheer joy it brought her to watch the life fade from them on the end of her runite weapons. This earned her the name “Bloody Ronnie” in the circles of the Ares who disagreed with her methods. These same members of the family were made even more infuriated when she grabbed the Lordship under claim of next of kin. In addition to her deep racism and seemingly inhuman lust for violence, Veronica was also known for her obsession with the ancient Dragonkin and their experiments. She would often disappear on expeditions for months at a time, delving into ancient dungeons to try and find information on them or their active laboratories. It is heavily theorized, as well, that her obsession got her killed. She disappeared on one of her expeditions, and never returned. Due to what followed, it is clear that she upset one dragonkin in particular. Caldor Ares, the Half-Elf Lord After the sixth month of Veronica’s disappearance, the first half-elf Ares, named Caldor, took over the Lordship to try and repair the damage done by Bloody Ronnie’s reign. Caldor was met by resistance from those who had supported Veronica, but support from those who had opposed her. This just led to more turmoil, the House having become a powder keg. However, while they began to fight amongst themselves the manor was attacked by a lone dragonkin named Sillith. Not much is known about Sillith save for his attack on the manor, which was met by the entirety of the House coming together to try and fight off his assault. Many of the family members were killed in the attack, however, and the Ares were run out of their home by the dragonkin. Caldor bravely remained behind, perishing to kinfire almost immediately in his combat. The elven slaves cowered as Sillith utterly destroyed the Ares Keep, leaving them trapped below tons of rubble. The First Hero, Victoria Ares Victoria Ares, Caldor’s daughter, quickly leapt to action and led the remaining family members to the Ares Keep. She commanded Bartimaeus to try and remove the rubble from above the presumably trapped elves. Sillith had left, but was still occasionally sending experiments at House Ares. With some even being metallic dragons, they were difficult to kill and it truly cut down the Ares population as only the strongest Ares were able to survive the onslaught before Bartimaeus finally pulled apart the rubble and freed the elves. Eventually the dragons stopped coming, the exact reasoning never found out but it had something to do with Victoria Ares. During the combat, Victoria discovered that she had a strange influence with the dragons, empowered by her banemetal blades that she had stolen from Bloody Ronnie’s personal armory. In a major battle against several green and blue dragons led by a black dragon, Victoria killed all but the black dragon, whom she somehow managed to talk to telepathically. She sent it back to Sillith with a deal, the details of which are still not known to this day, but afterwards the dragonkin never bothered them again. The Elven Liberation When Bartimaeus finished removing the rubble and freed the remaining elves from their stone prison. Victoria, now named Lady of House Ares, immediately freed all of the elves from their slavery and offered them a place to stay in the manor. Those that remained of House Ares bowed to them and begged forgiveness, offering so much in response that some of the elves actually stayed. Victoria led House Ares to begin reparations with the Elves, sending most of their crystal equipment back. It was at this time that House Ares began to change almost completely from the age of Dexter, even renouncing their Zamorakian ways in favor of Guthix. However, the demons that Dexter had summoned started to disagree with this problem. Victoria and Bartimaeus came to an agreement that he would keep the demons under control, and Victoria led the family away from their ancient home. They split apart mostly, Victoria dissolving the Lordship title and their House status, leaving to supposedly fulfill her end of the bargain with Sillith and explore the world. Age of Serenity Victoria’s actions led to an age of serenity in the Ares family, with most of them fading into obscurity and hiding. Most of the Ares history became lost as the world’s wheels turned without them. Victoria’s actions and resting place are unknown, but it is theorized that she left Gielinor entirely at some points. It is even theorized that the heroine might still be alive somewhere, though that has never been proven and is widely discredited. Years passed without anything of note happening in the Ares family, that is until a man named Sebastian Ares and his cousin Jynnifer decided to marry. The Cult of Jabor Sebastian was a man obsessed with his family’s history, and converted back to Zamorakianism early in his life. Though he hid this religious belief from his family for years, fathering many children with Jynnifer. In secret, however, he happened upon one of Dexter’s laboratories. One containing most of his knowledge on demons and the God Wars, Sebastian found, amongst Dexter’s personal notes, a recollection of one of the last Infernals, who had been summoned as an attempt by some Zamorakians to quickly take down a Saradominist fortress. When they had finished, however, the infernal turned on them and they banished him. Sebastian was in awe of how powerful the demon was wrote to be and began studying this single demon, named Jabor in the story, and began luring others to his new cult. It grew in the slums of Ardougne, and when his oldest sons came of age he lured them to his cult as well. Eventually Jynnifer grew suspicious, especially after Andrew and Zakhar were lured into the cult with Sebastian. The Birth of a Legend Jynnifer’s curiosity eventually got the better of her and she followed Sebastian and her eldest sons on one of their daily travels, she discovered the Cult of Jabor. Sebastian saw her, and she ran. Jynnifer attempted to run with the other children, terrified of what her husband was doing behind closed doors. However, she was too late and Sebastian returned home. Life after that got difficult for the remaining children: Crast, Malcolm, Carter, Katalyn, Heather, and Tris. Andrew and Zakhar tried to convert them by beating on them with their powerful magical abilities they had learned from the cult. Sebastian tried to use his words, while Jynnifer now lived in fear of her own husband. One day, however, things changed. Sebastian and the twins (Zakhar and Andrew), took them to their cult’s headquarters. Jynnifer was brought forward in a summoning ritual, and then Sebastian slit her throat. Bleeding her out onto the stones of the ritual. Crast was the first to act, throwing his ten year old self against his older brothers and stabbing Andrew through the eye with a kitchen knife he had brought with him. Malcolm used the distraction to take the infants Heather and Tris from their carriage while Carter, the oldest non-cult sibling, used what little magic he had been studying to also fight the cultists, while Katalyn bit and punched and kicked her way to an escape. These Ares children escaping with their lives as Crast led them to safety. The Ascent of House Ares Following the horrific death of their mother, Crast and his siblings were left to fend for themselves in the big world. Hiding from their father’s cult and living on the run, they never really had a chance to do anything other than explore the world and take care of each other. They all began to specialize in certain tracks, teaching tricks they picked up to each other. Crast eventually set off on his own, however, looking for a life more full of adventure. Carter left to pursue knowledge and would occasionally bring back books and artifacts for Malcolm, due to his interest in such things. Crast began to gather connections while out doing mercenary work, but one faithful day he was hunted down by the Robes of Varshi. They enveloped his personality and sent him on a psychotic killing spree, then one day Crast got in a fight that left him mortally wounded, and caused the robes to abandon him. He was found by Malcolm who brought him back to where the Ares family was based now, an orphanage in Misthalin. Crast began hatching a plan, calling together his mercenary connections and convincing his family to return to Kandarin. They joined him for this mission, as he began to build a mercenary army and revealed he had found the location of the old Ares Manor. Crast spent several months continuing to build his army, his efforts helped by Malcolm discovering a troll in his workshop. Within a few months of being discovered and raised by the Ares, he was big enough to pose a very real threat to the demons in the Ares Manor. With his mercenary army and full family support, Crast launched a successful campaign. He reclaimed Ares Manor and left it under Malcolm’s control. The mercenary army stuck around, now used as guards against the eventuality that Sebastian would attack. Crast went west, now keeping in touch with his family back at the manor. He began doing more mercenary work in Morytania, but was soon tracked down by the family cult. Ares Civil War Zakhar arrived in Morytania to find that Crast had been turned into a vampyre, a fact he had not been prepared for. The smoke mage was utterly destroyed by Crast’s newfound abilities, and limped away defeated. He honed his magical skills and watched from a distance, changing up his tactics. He went back to Kandarin and kidnapped one of Malcolm’s orphans, using her for bait and luring Crast to Paterdomus. When he got there to save the orphan, Zakhar appeared and took the vampyre off-guard as he was now weakened across the salve. He then cut off his brother’s hand, and if it wasn’t for the timely intervention of one of Crast’s friends. Crast soon after tried his luck with a Guthix balance potion and managed to cure himself of his vampyrism. Crast’s adventures in Morytania continued for many years, before he finally went back west and married. His son Cade grew up quickly, while Crast and his family army focused on beating away the Cult of Jabor. Crast began to make deals with the Daes, the royalty at the time, and his son entered into an arranged marriage. This led to the first time House Ares was officially nobility, a fact that angered Sebastian to no end when he heard of it. And he began to escalate his plans to bring Jabor back to Gielinor. The Ares Civil War, so named due to the frequent conflicts now arising between the Cult of Jabor and the Ares family. It came to a head when Zakhar and Andrew were both killed within the same week in attempts to fight allies of Crast. Furious that he was unable to make a move against Crast, Sebastian resorted to something drastic. The Massacre of House Ares Sebastian awoke the Sliskean Mahjarrat, Varshi. Varshi was horrified when he now awoke and discovered what Dexter had done to him and was instantly filled with a hatred for the Ares. He was filled with a rage that he had never felt before, and Sebastian deceived him into believing that Sebastian was not, in fact, an Ares. Coupled with the Ares fall from nobility following the fall of the Daes from royalty, Sebastian also decided to try and complete his ritual and summon Jabor. Aided now by the fact he had a powerful spellcaster to help him he found that Jabor could in fact never return to Gielinor. Sebastian was stuck with just his weapon, the Hammer of Jabor. Though Jabor was able to pass on energy through the partial summoning to power up his weapon. With this newfound power, Sebastian and Varshi marched on Ares Manor. The Hammer of Jabor proved instrumental in almost entirely destroying Crast’s mercenary army. Even most of the Ares who remained were unable to stand against the Hammer’s might or the Mahjarrat’s magic. However, Crast had an ace that Sebastian did not know about. He unleashed Bartimaeus, whom Crast had rediscovered when he conquered the manor, on Sebastian while Crast himself fought Varshi. Bartimaeus was severely injured by the Hammer, but managed to get it away from Sebastian. Crast managed to pick it up and use it to kill Varshi once and for all. The tragic Sliskean’s life ending due to one last Ares trick. Rise from the Ashes After the massacre, House Ares took a few years to bounce back. The new generation of youth had grown up now, with the remaining previous generation now having nothing to fear in the world. Crast decided to focus on his legacy, with his son retired and happily married he ended up handing down lordship of the house to his nephew Booker and went off on his own. Malcolm left to gain more knowledge on his own, and try to learn about the family history. Now the family seems to be on the rise again, with nothing to beat them back down. They struck up a newfound alliance with the Renderras, and have expanded since into Asgarnia with their ranch and defense of Port Sarim from the Seraphite Invasion. Crast's ownership of the Rusty Anchor led to him being confronted by his father a final time, Sebastian falling in combat to Crast and Malcolm (With allies) despite the help of Creston Everwisk, Ares Dae, and Violet Ares. Malcolm fell to his father, but Crast finally killed his father in revenge. The Ares family went on to begin starting their family in earnest, however their sheer numbers have led to another major split in ideals. Galethornian Influence Solomon Ares, a once-devout Guthixian, was captured and sold to slavery under the Fury known as Vengra. While serving her, he came to an agreement that led to his union with Abigale Aren. Together they sired two children and began to learn the ideals of the Galethornian Arens. Ares Manor is Destroyed The Great Exodus The New Era of Ares Hierarchy Since its establishment as a legitimate organized House by Dexter Ares at the tail end of the Third Age, House Ares has had a distinct outline as to how it is to be structured. Some new titles have been added to this structure, however, mostly as a result of its ever-changing views on the world. Lord The Lordship of House Ares is given to the member of the family who is to be in charge of directing the family's money, movements, and property. The Lord of House Ares is also in charge of any military forces that the family is in control of, and are responsible for any and all political dealings the family gets involved in. When named Lord, one must have a successor immediately in mind in case of possible outcomes. Current Lord: ''' Lord Booker Ares Inquisitor A title that is used to denote the religious leader of the family, generally the one who will take care of the chapel and perform any religious task for which they are called upon. Inquisitors do not have to be a member of the family, but they mostly have been historically. Inquisitors are required to study the concept of prayer, and be of sound belief in the House's religious doctrine. '''Current Inquisitor: '''None, Heather Ares (Most recently) '''Current Religious Practice: '''Guthixianism Consul A rarely used term in modernity, due to the lack of non-family members living at Ares Manor. Those who are related by blood to the Ares family were considered Consuls, a term used to differentiate them from the Parvenu. Parvenu Another rarely used term, Parvenu is used to refer to those who are considered a part of House Ares but are not related by blood. Alpha Head of the Ares Pack, a vicious pack of selectively-bred wolves. The Alpha is taught the commands and must fight off the wolves in hand-to-hand to earn their respect. The highly intelligent animals then bow to their new Alpha, who commands them in battle. '''Current Alpha: '''Solomon Ares Head Smasher The leader of the Smash Squad, the elite melee force of golems, the Head Smasher is generally the strongest melee fighter in House Ares. They lead the Smash Squad into battle with their brute strength and sometimes cunning. They are mostly directed by the Lord of the House, and only really have power over the Smash Squad itself. '''Current Head Smasher: '''Cog Ares Praefects The head scholars of House Ares, Praefects gather information and bring it back to the Ares libraries and dossiers. They are the ones who dedicate their lives to gathering knowledge and using that knowledge for the good of the family, or as it has been shifted more recently, the world. These are, while not a mandatory thing, a large part of Ares Training. They are generally split up into disciplines, also referred to as Praefecti: * ''Praefectus Inferna ''- Scholars who focus their studies on demons and the demonic realms. * ''Praefectus Magus ''- Scholars who focus their studies on magic and magic theory. * ''Praefectus Deus ''- Scholars who focus their studies on the divine and divine beings. * ''Praefectus Historia ''- Scholars who focus their studies on historical events and history as a whole. * ''Praefectus Arithmetica ''- Scholars who focus their studies on mathematics and math theory. * ''Praefectus Litterae - ''Scholars who focus their studies on the creation of and the study of literature. * ''Praefectus Scientia ''- Scholars who focus their studies on the various schools of science outside of magic. * ''Praefectus Ars ''- Scholars who focus their studies on honing their own artistic talent and studying the art of others. * ''Praefectus Carta ''- Scholars who focus their studies on mapmaking and the study of existing maps. Explorers. * ''Praefectus Alchimia ''- Scholars who focus their studies on alchemy and alchemical solutions, including herbs and herblore. * ''Praefectus Cocino ''- Scholars who focus their studies on culinary expertise and the art of cooking. * ''Praefectus Maxima ''- Scholars who have delved into every portion of the Praefectus disciplines. Although they are split up as such, these are more for the sake of organization as opposed to a solid guideline as to what a Praefect must do. Many Praefects often split their focus across a variety of these disciplines, and there is nothing preventing a Praefect from being another role within House Ares. 'Praefects: ' * 'Crast Ares '- Praefectus Inferna, Praefectus Historia * 'Malcolm Ares '- Praefectus Maxima * 'Booker Ares '- Praefectus Maxima * 'Efi Ares '- Praefectus Maxima * 'Solomon Ares '- Praefectus Deus, Praefectus Magus * 'Tris Ares '- Praefectus Carta, Praefectus Litterae * '''Rose Ares - '''Praefectus Cocino, Praefectus Inferna Ares Manor The beautiful ancestral home of the Ares Family, Ares Manor was constructed by Dexter Ares to be a comfortable living space for his rapidly growing family. The manor is located south of Ardougne, nestled into the base of the Galarpos Mountains for relative seclusion from the outside world. It includes many features from its years of use and the varying nature of its inhabitants: Garden The Ares Manor Gardens are a wonderful assortment of plants and trees from all over the world. They extend from the courtyard to the outside of the manor. It is here that the Ares family also grows its herbs, vegetables, fruits, and natural materials it needs for its various crafting. Crast's Study Located off of the master bedroom, Crast's personal study contains the huge amount of documents collected over the years or created over the years by the Ares family. Dossiers on allies of the Ares family, locations of Ares safehouses that are maintained by a real estate shell company, records of the current Ares holdings and other income-related things, documents written up by late Ares family members, any previous family records, and various journals and files that have been collected. In addition, it contains the prototype version of the Ares Communication Device which allows for communication via magical projection. This is Crast's chief use of communication with ACD holders. Graveyard Following the events of the Massacre, Crast and Malcolm set up a graveyard to honor the fallen. They buried every single mercenary and family member that died alongside each other, making sure not to make any one grave more important than another. The graveyard lines the path leading up to Ares Manor now, with offering bowls alongside the trail at small stone obelisks to convince those walking by to leave something in respect. Ares Keep In the olden days, Ares Keep was a massive castle located a few hundred feet south of the manor where the House Ares military was based, and where the Elven slaves were held. During the initial Sillith attack, however, the enraged Dragonkin leveled the massive castle singlehandedly and left only the basement foundation covered by rubble. After the efforts of Victoria Ares and Bartimaeus, the rubble was cleared but the dark nature of the Keep meant that it was never rebuilt. However, the entrances to the catacombs and tunnels are open to the air via the now cleared basement foundation, and Crast made the decision to add a railing and steps. This was added due to the children from Malcolm's orphanage daring each other to climb down all the time, despite the many warnings they received to be careful when playing around there. Ares Vault The most important feature of the Ares Manor however, is the Ares Vault. A cavernous stone and steel vault sealed to all but those who have Ares blood. The location of the vault's entrance is a closely guarded secret to those who are members of House Ares, who mostly access it via the House Ares Storage Rings. While the location is unknown, it can be assumed that the Ares Vault is located somewhere on the grounds of Ares Manor. The contents of the Ares Vault are not public information, but it is known that many powerful magical artifacts sit alongside regular weaponry. Ares Menagerie A large park-like area built near the Ares Keep ruins with an ever-growing collection of exotic animals. It is designed for training, breeding, and studying living beasts to try and gain information on them. It is monitored chiefly by Tris and Crast Ares. Moved to Ares Ranch weeks before the destruction of Ares Manor. The collection currently includes: * '''Ares Wolves: The large wolves bred by House Ares for mounts and combat help, they are a selective collection of various wolf subspecies. Their enclosure is a combination of tree and field. * Nail Beasts: '''A breeding pair of nail beasts, Quill and Quinn were captured by Crast in Morytania and are kept in an enclosure mimicking the swamps of Mort Myre. * '''Broav: '''Another breeding pair, Shelly and Dover were caught by Crast to breed so as to have a pack of guard broavs as an alarm system for the manor grounds. * '''Guthix Raptors: '''A small flock of Guthix raptors raised to be loyal companion creatures around the manor. Currently being trained by Tris into messenger birds. Teleportation Relay Matrix The center of the late Malcolm Ares' teleportation relay devices, the matrix is a series of lodestones that one-way transport those who use them to major population centers. Useful for quick transport. They also have two-way flawless transportation between the various Ares relays that are set up at their properties. Ares Ranch A large farm located outside of Port Sarim, Ares Ranch is House Ares' base of operations in Asgarnia. It is mostly a dairy farm with goats and cows. In the fields they grow mostly vegetables, plus hops, barley, and grain to make their own recipe of Asgarnian Ale, Aresgarnian Ale. Now the main base of Ares operations after the destruction of the Manor. Combat Forces Active Members Active family members are the first line of defense/offense for House Ares, they are expected to congregate to help as per family loyalty, but they are not required to attend when called upon. The Ares Pack A vicious pack of wolves, led by a designated member of the family to serve as the pack's Alpha. The wolves are larger than normal wolves thanks to the Ares selective breeding program that was started by Crast and Solomon. For more information on the Ares Wolves, see Menagerie, Trivia, or the Alpha title. Smash Squad Aptly named by Cog Ares, the Smash Squad is a group of golems made by Malcolm Ares from various metals and gemstones. They are capable of casting support spells, but are mostly designed as a brutish elite melee force. They are incredibly strong and led by the, as Cog has now designated it, Head Smasher. A surprisingly well-rounded double entente for a troll. Retired after Cog left in the Great Exodus. Trivia * House Ares' physical base in Kandarin does not necessarily mean they are based in Kandarin, they are known to spread their influence worldwide. * The motto of House Ares is ''"Protect those who cannot protect themselves." ''This was changed only recently by Victoria Ares from the old Ares motto ''"Strength through Chaos, Cunning through Strength" ''There is also a second part to the new motto that is rarely said: ''"Protect those who cannot protect themselves, by any means possible." ''This is ambiguous and is open to interpretation as to how far this can go, and therefore usually never stated. * '''Ares Blood is a strong catalyst for magical rituals due to its bizarre origins and strange magical properties. This is due to Dexter's self-augmentation which imbued his already possibly part-Mahjarrat blood with magical qualities that were strong enough to pass on genetically. * Members of House Ares are known for their longevity due to their weird racial combination. They rarely die from old age and they are able to remain active long past usual human lifespans. * Members of House Ares are known to have an inherent proclivity for magical theory. * Ares have a resistance to most common ailments and diseases from their strange racial combination, and have a tendency to heal slightly faster than normal. Though not in any ridiculous, superhuman type of way. Just where a broken limb might take three months to heal, for an Ares it might take one. * House Ares appears to be on the cusp of another major family branch variation. * House Ares has recently taken up the breeding of large wolves for mounts and combat companions. ** Nymeria - The white wolf owned by Solomon Ares, who has a natural connection with animals. ** 'Olaf '- A desert wolf owned by Malcolm Ares, now owned by Cade Ares. ** 'Edgar '- A gray wolf owned by Booker Ares, named to poke fun at his friend. (Taken by Dexter Ares in the Great Exodus) ** 'Lupa '- The white wolf owned by Crast Ares. ** 'Aurora '- The black wolf owned by Efi Ares. (Left in Great Exodus with Efi) ** 'Biter - '''The gray wolf owned by Cog Ares (Left in Great Exodus with Cog) ** '''Brandy '- The auburn wolf owned by Violet Ares. (Left in Great Exodus with Violet) ** 'Baxtorian '- The black wolf owned by Ares Dae. (Left in Great Exodus with Ares) ** 'Eiros '- The silver wolf owned by Tris Ares. ** '''Moonlight - '''The black-and-white wolf owned by Rose Ares. Living Members Crast_Ares.png|Crast Ares Rise from the Ashes.PNG|Booker Ares Singular troll concept.png|Cog Ares, Malcolm's adopted Troll. Cade Ares.PNG|Cade Ares, son of Crast Solomon Ares Dark.PNG|Solomon Ares Efi Ares.PNG|Efi Ares Violet Ares.PNG|Violet Ares Tris Ares.png|Tris Ares unknown.png|Thorn Ares, daughter of Solomon Ares Dae.PNG|Ares Dae, son of Cade Ares and Vera Dae Dexter Ares II.PNG|Dexter Ares, son of Solomon Category:Families Category:Kandarin